Little Shadow
by UntoldTruthsK
Summary: I'm different than the normal population of humans. To them, I am a hybrid: a monster. To them, I am a threat. And, I just happened to stumble upon one of the most dangerous men alive: The Arrow. A man who has unread intentions. Save my soul please, because it needs saving from this madman.
1. Alone

I didn't want any of this to happen. Well, I did want to go to that club, and I did want that cute stranger to pay for my drinks. In my defense, it was only one. A shot that led to one glass of water, but I didn't want that shot of tequila to be drugged. I remember that part. But, as I sit in this dark room, I minus well tell you the hard facts, and the truth that comes with it. Here, in this place, I've been alone for who knows how long. Memories elude me. Memories of how I got here. Only feelings remain. Feelings of loss, and sadness, and oh the _pain _if I tried to move.

Have I mentioned how alone I am? Well, there's you, but I think I'm just going insane. You are me. Does that make any sense to you? How I'm so desperate to not be alone, that I'm talking to you even though you are me? When you put it that way, it makes me sound insane. Being alone and in the dark can do some weird stuff to a wolf. Oh, wait. I forgot to tell you. I'm a wolf… wait I take that back. I don't know what I am. If I run my hands through my hair, I feel long, pointed ears. See?

...

Oh, wait. We're in the dark.

Well, when I run my tongue over my teeth, my canine teeth are much sharper than they used to. Well, I guess "I am used to" because I can't remember. I must be somewhat human because I have hair, a jawline, a neck, and long legs and arms, all the things that make something human.

I don't feel human, though. I don't have light to look at myself, and I don't have a mirror to look at myself, much less any light. I can't even howl at the moon because of how dark it is.

You know, I don't even know how long I've been down here. I wish I did because then I wouldn't feel so disconnected from the world. But, I guess that doesn't make much of a difference, does it? Time can be measured in different ways, so it could be measured in a way that doesn't really make much sense to me.

...

Maybe if we ask, something would answer me. You're me, so you can't answer. Maybe, someone will save me.


	2. Undertaking

"Hello?" I called weakly, having to work around my fangs. Well, I hope they're fangs. A sick feeling churned in my stomach. "Hello, do you know what time it is?" No one answered.

Ah, we're all alone, aren't we. I miss being in the company of someone else. It's not lonely. Not lonely at all.

I can't lie to myself. This is all hopeless. No one is here, and no one is coming for me.

"Don't give up on living, though." A little voice in my brain ordered me. "Someone locked you in here, and someone must feed you eventually"

Yeah. Let's look at the bright side of this. Oh, wait there's no light.

I sat there, twiddling my thumbs, lost in my thoughts. I heard something mechanical move, and I could see something in the corner. A security camera. There was a piece of tape covering the red light that was supposed to indicate whether if it was on or not. By my guess, it's been on or it is on now.

My ear twitched unexpectedly, making me jump. I could hear voices talking from behind some door I can't see.

"We go in and out. Take the wolf, and go. Security camera has been stopped."

Someone was going to take me. Somewhere where I can be in the light. Somewhere where I'm not alone.

A door of light opened up to me in a way I thought I died. Three silhouettes stood in the door, and I curled up in a ball to let my eyes adjust.

"Hey, Shadow. Hey, girl." Someone caressed my hair, and I looked up.

"Oh, she's a keeper." A person said behind the one petting me.

"Hand me the drought." The person stopped stroking me, and grabbed my shoulder firmly. A needle glinted in the light from the door, and I cringed away. I hate needles, but I don't know why. Something in my memories…

The man shoved the needle deep in my bicep, and I howled like a wolf, surprising myself. I squirmed, making the aching pain in my arm even worse. The sick feeling came back to me as the world started to spin. Jeez, this one awful feeling of vertigo. Vertigo… the world started spinning back into my head, and the darkness swallowed me.


	3. Trapped

"_Wake up, you scumbag! I worked too hard for you not to wake up. Jesus, just open your eyes!"_

_The man sounded mean enough that I did. The room I was in smelled like beer and bad pretzel cheese sauce._

"_Wh-where am I?" I stammered, my tongue making my speech slurred. Picking myself off the ground, I noticed that my clothes have changed._

"_Please! My mother has a ton of money. They'll pay any ransom." I started crying. _

"_Welcome to Hell, Miss. King." and the cute stranger left me, leaving the door open behind him. I could see a bar table, and I happen to be working at it. And in the middle, just covered by the bar, was-_

"Good evening, Shadow King. Good evening." A man shocked me out of my flashback. A memory. I'm remembering my past!

I glimpsed to my right, but my throbbing headache came back. My arms and legs were buckled to an operating table, and I had a strange feeling that I've been in the same situation before.

"Did you think you could escape me, my pet." there was no question to it, like he's broken me already.

"Pardon, but who are you?" I asked politely, not wanting to tick this guy off.

"I am your owner, and you win my fights, remember?"

Internally, my will rose to him. Why do I give up so easily? Do I actually know this guy?

The man smiled like he knew I was his now. "I've lured an… old friend here. And we're going to play a game of cat and mouse. Catch him, and I set you free. Don't and… well, I think you know."

I don't know, actually, but I would guess that it was really painful.

The man looked at me curiously. "Something's not right. You remember how to fight, don't you? Five years would drill it into you, I'm sure. Just because you've been kidnapped for a few months wouldn't erase your memories."

He leaned closer: enough for me to smell the alcohol and stale bread. "And this is how you're going to do it."


	4. The Games

"I feel stupid" I mumbled to myself as I pulled the hood over my face. I ran the plan in my head, begging to God that I didn't screw up.

I picked up a crash from some part of the building. From the sound of glass striking the floor, it was through some poor window. I felt the hairs on my neck rise, and I slipped down a hallway, tracking toward the sound. The knives in my hands felt familiar, which really scared me. What have I done with these? Have I killed before?

Let's not think about that.

Over some hidden speakers, the man's voice ricocheted in my chest.

"Ah, Mr. Queen. Such a pleasure for you to join us."

"Where is the victim?" A rough deep voice came from the east. I changed my direction, twirling the knives in my hands. Faster and faster, don't think of what you've been asked.

"_Hey, lady. A round over here!" Someone called from the barstools. An old bell chimed, and blood splattered on a wall. People cheered and booed. I just stared, not comprehending what was happening. _

"_Hey, lady. Yar new, aren't 'cha?" A grisly man leaned on the bar counter. I nodded, fumbling for three mugs. _

"_Rocky brought 'cha, didn't e? E wants a new champion after da last baddle. So on-fortunate, dat baddle." _

_His speech was slurring his words even more, and I plopped three glasses in front of him. The two men on either side of him grabbed theirs._

"_What battle? What are you talking about?" I drummed my fingers on the table nervously._

"_Rokee want ta- ta turn ya inta a fighter, gurl." He laughed loudly. "An' ya ain't gonna lastt thra sacands."_

_He downed the whole mug and howled at the gore behind him. He hit his head on the counter and crumbled to the floor, snoring. The two men were stomping their feet from laughter, but I was frozen. _

"_A fighter? And I'm going to die?" The drumming stopped._

I gripped my knives as the man continued.

" I've sent one of my associates to hunt you. A special surprise has been placed when I think this game has gotten boring. To win, you must find the victim and escape before my associate does. If my associate finds you, then you die."

He said it so easily that it scared me.

I lost my sound trail. My prey has been too quiet for too long.

"Split up. Check every room. Felicity, look for heat signatures." Ah, he was close. I lifted my nose, smelling three different people. One smelled like a cologne with a leather smell to go with it. Another one smelled a lot like gunpowder. Must have at least… mmm… three guns on them. The last one smelled of the forest and death with a hint of leather.

My guess would be that the last one would be some kind of hunter from being in the woods. One must hunt to eat. So, I would guess a bowsman from the fact that no rescue mission should be done with a spear. So, he must have trained his other smell- alike, so he must be a bowsman as well.

I crept closer, waiting for them all to leave. As I entered the room my boots weighed down on glass, making it crunch beneath my feet.

"Let the games commence!" The man on the speaker laughed.

**I'm going to be gone for the weekend, but I will publish new stuff when I get back **


	5. Choices

Don't think about what you have to do, Shadow. Just slice when you find one, and then keep going. You have to find them all before they get the victim. I ran the motivating sentence through my head.

"_Why? WHY? This man has killed my family, my friends. He has no mercy. I have planted an associate of mine as bait. You just need to kill him. Kill them all, and you run free. Kill them all, and you never have to be scared again."_

I took a rattling breath to calm myself. This is straining my humanity.

But I'm not human. I am something else. Something with no humanity.

Something that had been in the back of my head lunged forward, taking over my senses. I could see the trails of scent, which should make no sense. But, which one to go after?

_Anything for a first kill_

I turned to the gunpowder scent.

_No one has silver bullets anymore_

"Why does that matter?"

_Cause then you're free to get shot_

It was an actual conversation going inside my head. And it scared me to be excited about it.

I tracked the scent, enjoying the adrenaline flowing in my veins. This must be the best thing I've ever done. My knives scrapped on the wall as the scent got thicker. I want to strike fear in my prey.

"Oliver? Oliver is that you?"

The anxiety rolled off my prey, exciting me.

"Peekaboo, I found you." I hissed, grinning. My blades can slice through his skin, my fangs tearing at his skin.

"But, this is wrong. Killing is wrong."

_But it is what was acquired of us_

"Then fake it. Fake his death."

_Ugh, your humanity_

A gun loaded and shot, hitting right above my head. I jumped forward and grabbed the gun, the barrel crushed in the process.

"And you don't have time to grab the other two"

Twisting him around, I grabbed him in a choke hold. My prey grabbed uselessly at my arm. His strength was fading fast.

"Lilah" He gasped.

"Checkmate" I hissed as he fell limp in my arms. He's out for at least an hour. Enough time to get to the other two if I hurry.

I started whistling as I neared the cologne- smelling one. Then, his scent mixed with the forest smelling one. Together. Perfect.

"Hide and run, but you won't leave without the victim" I taunted softly, letting the echo carry it.

"Arsenal, I can't reach Diggle. And please stop whistling."

"That's not me."

Fear only came from one side of the duo. I hope to fix that.

A red hunt man backed up to me, and I simply just got him in a chokehold.

"Arrow" he choked out before his eyes rolled into his head. The green huntsman pulled back his bow, aimed at my shoulder.

"Put him down."

I fought the urge to throw him, but loosened my chokehold so I didn't kill him.

"Why?" I asked, thoroughly confused. I saved his other comrades, even this handsome one.

"Put him down." He was enunciating now.

"Fine. But ask nicely first."

The green man waited, not enjoying my joke.

"I'll just tighten my grip, then-"

The green huntsman just pulled his bow back further and tightened his form.

_We could just kill the handsome one. I'm hungry_

"Shut up" I said aloud, nailing the side of my head, bringing the feeling of vertigo back.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick." I muttered.

"The final showdown. Now, my pet, kill him. Kill the Arrow, and be free to walk the streets."

I pulled back the huntsman's hood, and gave his head a pat. I laid him softly on the ground, brushing the hair out of his red mask.

"Don't touch him." The Arrow growled. The voice inside my head took that as a threat, and I tied my movements with its intentions.

"I'm sorry about this. I don't really even know what's going on here. But, to not be alone, I must take your life." I lowered into a defense crouch, my knives glinting blue in the light.

The Arrow charged, shooting an arrow into a gas pipe. Smoke collected around my feet, and I was tempted to mess with that then fight for my freedom. The Arrow nailed his bow into my stomach, but I interlocked it with my sword, ripping it out of his hands. I moved my sword to his neck, so tempted to slit his throat.

"Too fast. One more go around?"

_Agreed. _

"Try this time." I let him go and tossed him his bow.

He seemed a little put off, but recovered by loading three arrows. I went down in my crouch, letting him charge first again. He fired, missing me. Arrow nailed his elbow into my chest and twisted my arms against my back.

"Pardon?" I took a slash at his legs, making contact with his calf. He fell, clutching the bleeding wound.

"I thought you would know better. Huntsmen are always the smartest when it comes to protecting themselves and the people they love."

I dropped down so my face was posed above his. I was aware that my hood hid my most prominent features.

"I will leave it up to you. An arrow from your own quiver, or my knife."

"Well done, my pet. And now, for the conclusion. Death." The man came over the speakers.

He waited for a second.

"My pet, finish him. He is not an innocent victim. It is you. He ruined your life, and you deserve to end his."

_There is no victim._

"What?"

_You were the bait_

"No"

_Help him. You can heal him_

"Why?"

_Then you can play the victim. Run, and finally be the victim_

"I will"

I leaned over to his ear, and whispered

"Take two lefts and you'll find your friend. Take a right and then a left. The door at the end is where the victim is being held. I'll die for this, but you need to survive."

I pulled out one of the vials I was handed and poured it over his wound. The Arrow yelled in pain, squirming under my touch.

I left, wanting not to heal the wound with the drought but to drain him of blood…

The red huntsman was stirring, which meant that the other man must be coming this way.

I started running. By my guess, men were already on my tail. Wait… I reached behind me, searching for one. Nothing. The fangs and ears were also gone. I swore I had the fangs when I was stalking them.

"Stop, or I'll shoot you." I was surrounded. Wow, that fast?

"My pet, you have failed. Miserably. And this will not be tolerated. Bring her to the chambers."


	6. Victory

I was wrestled to the chamber I told the Arrow I would be. Perfect.

"Remember this?" The man pulled out a syringe. I cringed away from the deep blue liquid.

"No? No tears? Well, let's refresh your memory." He waves a hand for me to be locked in the chair, and a tear traced down my face.

"_Bring out the dogs! We have a new contestant!" The stranger- Rocky- hollered. He picked me up from behind the bar and into the dugout arena. He closed the gates behind me, throwing a kitchen knife at me._

"_And go!" _

_Three starved dogs were released into the arena. As they circled me, I pointed my knife threateningly. Then, they lunged. _

_I closed my eyes, slicing in a circle. I heard a yelp, and then blood sprayed on my face. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to attack again, but teeth sank into my shoulder. _

_I cried out in pain, sinking the blade into the beast's skull. The pressure was lifted, but the last one latched its teeth into my neck. Before the killing blow could be delivered, I twisted my weight down, getting on top of the dog. I forced the jaws open with a sickening crack, and snapped its neck with a twist. The room was quiet, until it burst into screams and yells._

_I threw my body on the dog, sobbing. I didn't want to kill anything._

"So, it clicks. Now, we work." He injected the blue liquid slowly, and I felt my strength leaving me.

Everything started spinning, and then my nerves were slowly being ripped from my body. My voice was too much pain to scream, and I was afraid to. In the blackness of the man's eyes, I saw a girl with malnourished face and grey skin. Her brown hair was lightly curled, and her eyes a beautiful green. She could've been pretty, but not now.

"This is your own doing." He ran his hands over my skin, making the pain so much worse.

The door jumped back on its hinges. Arrow stalked in, his bow raised.

"Michael Detroit, you have failed this city."

"Excuse me? I am innocent. I only do what the people want."

He snapped, and his men came in, all holding guns.

"Now, I'll just waltz out of here with my little friend here, and you won't be shot to a bloody pulp."

He slipped his hand down my back, and I struggled on the bonds weakly. The Arrow hesitated, and I was afraid of what he was considering. Michael moved to my neck, and I coughed, blood trickling from my mouth.

I heard the Arrow sharply inhale, then fired at the light above him. Guns went off, and the Arrow started undoing my bonds, causing so much pain. If I move a centimeter, I would be in a wave of pain. Maybe that was the feeling that was engraved in me. Something that involves this pain serum.

The Arrow dove behind my chair to dodge a volley of bullets.

"I've got you." He undid the others, and slung my arm over his shoulders. I hissed through my teeth, which also hurt.

He carried me down two hallways and met up with the red huntsman.

"Take her to Felicity. I'll finish up here." He passed me off to the handsome man, and he picked me up in his arms, which was a little less painful than with the Arrow.

"You-wow-" He started, shifting my weight easily from hand to hand; quite painfully on my behalf.

Michael was on the loudspeaker.

"Now, for my pet and friends, I offer you a present. A time stamp, or an expiration date. I will blow this building once the _true_ victim leaves. Me. Good day, and enjoy the time you have left."

"He is a bad gift giver." Arsenal huffed.

"We need to go. Now." He looked at the hallways hopelessly.

"Left." I rasped, feeling the nerves bleed down my throat.

"Well, at least you know which way we're going." He turned down the hallway, going at a dead sprint like he wasn't carrying a person.

"Straight. Right. Left." I guided, wanting for him to get out more than me.

"Left." I felt my voice give up on the last turn. He ran through the double doors as the bomb went off, blowing the building's glass out. Fire reached out of the door as Arsenal flew back from the impact.

The little pebbles dig into my skin, making it heel like daggers that were boiling hot with pain poison were stabbed into my skin. The places where my clothes covered me was rubbing on my skin like sandpaper made up of spikes. But, I was too physically exhausted to do anything.

"Are you okay?" The red huntsman leaned into my vision.

"Diggle! Help!" He shouted to someone in the distance.

Lights started blurring, and I knew I was losing consciousness.

"Roy, what happened? She looks like she died!".

"I don't know, but we need to get her to a hospital."

"We can't explain this. We're lucky that Felicity finally took that nurse course-".

Everyone sounded like they were underwater. The corners of my vision turned black, and I was picked up again. I looked around briefly, but everything was too bright. I gave up and closed my eyes.


	7. Tracker

"Felicity, what's the statistics?"

"Oliver, we've got another hour. Analyzing such a complicated serum takes at least a day."

"Just make it go faster."

"Then stop pacing. Go home. Thea's called at least twenty times."

There was a pause, and I refrained from taking a large shaky breath.

_Attack._

"No. You're not the boss of me."

_I'm what keeps you alive. Attack._

"Wait for them to leave. Who knows what they'll do to me."

_What they'll do to us._

"I don't even know what you are."

_I'm what keeps you alive._

"You Just said that. What are you?"

_Shut up._

I did.

"If I really needed to get home, you do too." The male voice- Oliver- countered.

"Someone needs to watch her." The female- Felicity- retorted

"And that someone should not be you." Oliver sighed.

"Fine. Both of us will leave her here."

"What if she wakes up?"

"I don't know, okay?" Oliver shouted.

There was a pause, and a scribble on paper.

"Happy?"

"I need a cup of coffee, thank you very much." Oliver left, slamming a heavy door behind him.

"And I need something a lot stronger." And Felicity vented and left.

I waited three seconds, and then felt like it was safe to exhale. Opening my eyes, the room was dark, but not as dark as I was used to.

I got up slowly, feeling a dull achy throbbing pain everywhere.

I went up some metal stairs, and knocked on the door softly. Sheer steel. I flipped a light switch on, and a whole room lit up.

_Yes. I like this style very much._

I passed a table of arrowheads, and I picked one up. Green. Just like my green huntsman I was ordered to kill.

Another one almost identical stood next to it. These arrowheads were not as well fashioned, and were red. Just like the green huntsman's accomplice.

Two costumes stood tall. By my guess, they were the suits worn by the huntsmen. Three screens were set up in front of-

_Ohmygodilovedoingthis_

The voice in my head got really excited.

"What?"

_Oooo can I show you? Please pleasepleasepleasepl-_

I stepped up to a bar and jumped, pulling myself up.

_Ohmygodiloveyou _

And I did a pull-up, lifting the bar up onto a notch above it.

"Woah"

_Yessss. Again, again!_

I went all the way up, and then to ground level. I looked around, and it started up again.

_Ohmygodihaventdonetharinsolong-_

"No."

_Then… only this thing_

"Yes"

I switched to my knees, going up that way.

_See? I'm not too bad_

"You want something"

_May you let me hunt?_

"Do you absolutely have to?"

_Yes_

"Be careful"

I felt the control be passed. I could see everything, but I couldn't do anything. For some reason, I was at peace with that.

With quick reflexes, I jumped down and flew out the door. I relaxed mentally as I jumped over building and ran almost on all fours.

_I am so hungry_

"Then go down to the store."

_She looks tasty_

"Wait, did you say she?"

I looked down at a woman with brown hair. The street lights show does the alley, and I could hear the sirens of the police not far away.

"Hey, Ollie. It's Laurel. Michael Detroit just got out. I lost the argument. And-"

I landed in front of her, crouching down.

"Don't eat her, that's stupid. Why are you eating a person?"

The voice didn't answer, but growled.

"Ollie, help. Please.." she trailed off, ending the call, then calling someone else.

"Dad? Daddy, I'm on 15th. I need h-"

I pounced, claws extracting from my nails. Slashing at her stomach, blood spilled on the pavement. She stumbled against the brick wall, trying to grab something from her belt. A gun.

She raised it, but I crushed it in my hand.

"You will die honorably, but you will die alone." I hissed.

She crumbled to the floor, clutching her stomach.

I ran my fingers on the concrete, licking my fingers.

I gagged while the other half of me bent down over the poor woman. Just as the beast in me had finished up, a bullet shot in between my fingers.

"CCPD, you are now surrounded!"

Cop lights bounced from red to blue on the bloodied concrete.

The beast in me growled, claws extracted.

The woman had passed out from blood loss. Soon, she would be dead. Another bullet ricocheted on the brick, and I rolled out of the way, rolling in a pool of blood.

_Mmm tasty_

"You sicken me"

_Oh, so now you care about the lives you've taken?_

"I don't remember"

_I do_

I hissed, pulling out knives. I threw one at an approaching cop, and drove the other one into the wall. Using that as leverage, I danced to the rooftop.

"Go home you beast. Go back before they come for that woman.

_Finally. You speak sense_

Landing back at the club, I disappeared back behind the steel door. I took a deep breath, taking control of my own body.

_You must sleep. I will lick the blood from you. _

"You are a despicable evil thing!"

_Thank you_

I looked around frantically, trying to find something to kill myself with.

_Sleep_

The voice started purring in a melodic tone, and I collapsed against the Green Arrow statue, fighting for consciousness.

"I hate you. I hate you, ihate you, ihateyou,-" the words started slurring together, and I fell to the floor, banging my head hard on the ground to officially bring in the darkness.


	8. Remember

"Three, two, one… and there she is!" A blonde girl with boxy glasses was hanging over me. Oh God. Yesterday…

I shot up like a cork and scrambled off the table, grabbing a knife from a table.

"No!" A guy in a red sweatshirt put out his hands as though he was distancing himself from me.

"And there goes the evidence." The blonde girl sighed.

"Go away. Leave me alone." I twisted the knife through my fingers to try to seem menacing even though I was shaking. I looked face to face, too enveloped in scents to calm down. The gunpowder, the forest, and the cologne. The forest, the cologne, the gunpowder. The cologne, the-

"Drop the knife. We don't want to hurt you." A blonde middle aged man tries to coax my defense down. That's what they say. That's what they all say.

_Rocky came down into the pit. Everyone was gone except for us. I grabbed the bloody knife, ready to defend myself. _

"_Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. You're free. You did one fight, and now you can go home." _

_He slowly reached toward me. I looked up and took his hand, but he wrenched me to my feet,twisting my injured arm behind my back._

"_Rule 1. Never trust anyone. You'll die as a betrayed. Got it?" _

_I nodded, tears streaming down my face._

"_Got it?" He asked again, pulling my arm even farther._

"_Yeah, yeah, I do!" I cried. He kicked the back of my knees, and I fell._

"_Yes __**sir**__. Yes __**SIR**_ _is correct. You will be punished by your disrespect."_

_He shoved a syringe full of the blue liquid into my wound, the pain started immediately, skin falling from where Rocky touched me._

_He pushed me out of the back of the bar and into the rain. I shook from the pain of the rain touching my skin. _

_Looking through teary eyes, I say a little shed. Crawling slowly to it, I retreated to the little house. It smelled like dog, but I didn't care. Exhaustion took over me, and I was out like a light._

The knife grew firm in my hand.

_Ooo fresh food. I like the blonde one. He's special_

"Shut. Up."

I backed away, my legs hitting a table.

" I don't want to hurt you."

The blonde guy's face remained like stone.

"Then drop the knife and let's talk."

"I don't like you, and I don't trust you." I snarled.

"Why would I have any intention to kill you?" He tried, but I was ready to stand my ground.

"Rule 1. Don't trust anyone." I repeated my memory I just got back.

"And I _don't_ like you." I repeated.

"Can you just hear him out?" The cologne smelling guy motioned to the

blonde one.

I thought for a moment, piecing together information.

"Please." The blonde guy asked calmly.

I got it now. The blonde guy must be Olliver, who was mentioned with the talk with the blonde girl who must be Felicity.

Now remembering the first encounter with them in my hunt, the Arrow mentioned not knowing where "Diggle" was after I took out the gunpowder man. Diggle must be a pet name or, more likely, a last name. For the sake of not knowing his first name, I'll just call him John. After the explosion, Diggle said "Roy" when Arsenal was with me, and he looked like him about. So, that means Oliver is Arrow.

_Ah, remember that Ollie is short for Oliver_

I gulped. The woman I attacked was calling someone about a case and then asked for help. But, he wouldn't be that stupid to tell her that he was the Arrow.

But that means that he's on to someone, and he could he on to me.

"Felicity-" I started slowly, putting in my guess as a lever to not be killed.

"John Diggle, Roy, Oliver." I finished off, motioning to each one with the hilt of my knife.

"And it's dangerous to talk to you two since both of you are running around as huntsmen."

I switched the knife and motioned to Roy and Oliver with the blade.

The four looked at each other, now probably feeling extremely nervous.

"Do you just have a mind reading thing or-" Felicity started to ramble.

I sat on the table, putting the knife next to me.

"Let's think rationally, now. There's no such thing as mind reading just as there's no such thing as werewolves."

"Funny that you would say that…" John crosses his arms. "Something attacked a woman. Goes by the name Laurel Lance. You know anything about it?

I looked at him, not knowing who Laurel Lance was.

"No. Should I?" I dig through my memory, but it didn't last very long.

"Maybe. When did you wake up?" Oliver crosses his arms, staring into my soul.

"I woke up a while ago, did your pull up thingie, left, drained the scotch in the club upstairs, and called it a day." The lie slid easily off my tongue like it was the truth. Maybe it was. I wouldn't remember, anyways.

"Wait, you were the one who killed three bottles of scotch?" Felicity tried to understand.

"Did you kill three bottles of scotch?" I asked internally.

_Four, but who's counting. Four delicious bottles of Glenlivet. Now please stop thinking, I think I have a hangover._

"Yes. And no hangover, surprisingly." I patted myself down.

"Who are you?" Roy finally peeled off his wall, crossing his arms firmly.

I opened my mouth, about to say Shadow King, but it hit me that that wasn't it.

"Do you know my name?" I asked internally.

_My name's Shadow_

"No, my name"

Shadow was quiet for a moment.

_Seth _

"Oh no"

_Aeron_

"Ew, gross"

_Seth _

"Why are you so deadly?"

"I don't know." I decided to be honest.

"Do you remember your family? Anything? I can run it through the database." Felicity offered.

"No." I grabbed the knife, twirling it between my fingers. Faster and faster, don't think about the facts.

_It's funny how I gave you your name and you don't take it _

"Shut up"

_All you need to do is accept me as you_

"Like that's gonna happen"

"How do you not know anything?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, clutching my head, the knife clattering to the floor.

There was silence, and I brought my knees to my chest.

"How long were you with Michael Detroit?" Olliver asked.

I shook my head, remembering my cluelessness in the dark cell.

"This guy is a madman. He has killed and assaulted so many people. He ran a club where people were trained how to kill each other. We can't track it down, but you can. You just need to think." He had way too much faith in me, and it was getting hard to breathe down here.

"I- I was clubbing- and- I was drugged or something-" I recalled my original memory.

"When was this?" John asked, putting even more pressure on me.

"I guess a couple weeks ago." I was scared to give out the actual date.

"The exact date." Oliver growled, and I could see the Arrow in him. He's wild and unpredictable. He is one to not be trusted, or let him touch me.

"Like, June 12th or something. 2007." I added.

There was deadly silence. Something was wrong.

"I am so sorry." Felicity sat down in a chair.

"What? Something's wrong, and I know it. Tell me." I asked softly, and I started rocking back and forth.

"Today is March 24th, 2015." Oliver looked to the sky, rubbing his face in his hands. I felt the whole room shift.

"I've been missing for eight years." I said flatly. The voice in my head was stunned.

"We'll give you a minute." Felicity ushered Diggle and Roy out of the room, leaving me with the psychopath.

Neither of us spoke for a minute. I just rocked back and forth, trying to keep down a scream.

"If it makes you feel better, I was stranded on an island for five years." He offered. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he was lying.

"Liar." I accused him, not knowing what part he was lying about.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Coming back and realizing how much you've missed. You missed your birthday five times, or seven times in your case; you missed your parties for your friends; and you missed your family every day."

He was silent again.

"Until we get your memories back, you're going to stay at my loft, or really my sister's."

I barely heard him. I was lost in another world. Seven years. Seven years in hell, and he's trying to compare.

"Come on. Here we go." Oliver lifted me up and put me on the floor. I was only just aware to shy away from him.

"Don't ever touch me." I said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Ever."


	9. Secrets Can Haunt

I laid on the soft mattress, unable to sleep with the storm outside. I was afraid that, if I go to sleep, Michael Detroit might come after me, and I would be back where I started.

Seven years. I was gone for seven years. My family has been missing me for seven years and counting, and I don't even know who they are.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. In my memories, I had slept in a doghouse for a night of the worst pain. I must've stayed there for a while. I slipped out of bed and threw open the window, rain pouring down on my face. This seems right. I rested my head on the floor, feeling more at home in these brutal conditions. But, it's not even close to drown out a dam of memories. I knew that they were there, but they just don't come to mind.

_You need to sleep._

"You're not my mom"

_Stop thinking and go to sleep_

"Easier said than done"

I looked at the ceiling, counting the plaster dots. Slowly, my mind drifted away.

"Hey, wake up. What were you doing? Wake up!"

I got up with a start, reaching for a weapon to protect myself. Nothing.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be okay."Oliver was kneeling over me.

A flash of fear courses through my body, and I hit my head on the wall scrambling away from him.

"Where did you go last night?"

_Hunting _

The voice was awake, and sounded like it was in a lot of pain.

I avoided looking at Oliver.

"I couldn't sleep-"

"And you somehow climbed down ten stories, and then climbed back up with an awful head wound in a raging storm."

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"And how are you still conscious? This is nasty." He reached out to touch my temple, but I ducked under his hand.

"I'll be fine. Don't touch me." I stood up, noticing how I was dripping wet.

"At least get that stitched up."

"I can do my own stitches, thank you." And I stalked out of the room.

"Wow. You looked like you died." Oliver's sister Thea was reading on a couch.

"Doesn't feel like it." I shrugged. Then, she noticed the head wound.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" She bolted up and was checking my head.

"I don't know." I choked.

"We're taking you to the hospital. Right now."

"Please don't." I pulled back.

"I don't have health insurance and I need a birth certificate, which I don't have or know." I tried to give a good excuse.

"What? I'll pay for it. But, you need a doctor-"

"What is with your family and doctors? They don't do anything." I fought back.

"Just… just give me a needle and string and I'll be fine." I compromised.

"No. Come on."

"Thea!" Oliver half yelled, making me flinch.

"I've got a- a friend who could help."

Thea let go of me.

"I'll go to the hospital with you." I tried to get out of the situation that involved Oliver.

"I'll take her. I need to see Laurel anyway." Oliver volunteered.

To my horror, Thea cracked.

"Fine."

I stood in fear as Olliver gripped my arm and led me down and to a black van.

I moved as far away from him once I was in the passenger seat.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you."

I just crossed my arms and cupped my elbows in a way that wards him off.

"Fine. Don't talk. Easier for me."

I looked at him, and he had his jaw set, not even glancing at me. I felt the fear return, threatening to choke me.

I thought back to last night.

_I was a little hungry. I promise I won't eat for the rest of the month._

"You hurt someone?!"

_No I killed them_

I felt sick to my stomach

"How? I didn't give you permission?"

_You were sleeping_

So I couldn't sleep anymore. That's gonna be rough.

"Come on. Let's go." We were there, and I was determined to not walk in there with him.

"Come on." He opened the door, and I curled away from him.

"The sooner we're done, the sooner you get away from me." I thought about this, and got out, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello, how may-" the nurse choked after seeing my wound. Or Oliver. I hope it was Oliver.

"Yes. Um, how fast can I see a doctor?" He asked, leaning on the desk.

She reached for her phone, never taking her eyes off me.

"Doctor, you'll want to come up here. Now." She hung up and fakes a smile.

"Sit down. The doctor will be here soon." Oliver sat, but I just leaned against the wall.

"Not to be impolite, but are you not in pain?" Oliver asked.

"I feel fine." I snipped, watching the door intently.

"Right." he pursed his lips, staring at the door with me.

The doctor ran through the door, flanked by three nurses.

"Patient?" He asked urgently, scanning the room, completely missing me. Oh boy, I'm in for a ride.

"Here." Oliver stood up. He smiled in a devilish way that chilled my blood.

"Mr. Queen. I didn't know-"

"Yes. Now, my friend needs some help. Extensive bleeding head wound. I was hoping that you could fix it."

The doctor gaped at me like I was Death himself. I pushed off the wall, stumbling over Oliver's outstretched foot.

"I can stand." I reminded Oliver when he grabbed my waist to keep me from falling.

"I don't trust you." He whispered in my ear, guiding me down the bleach scented hallways.

"And I don't trust you" I thought to myself

_Gah! Stop talking! Is there any scotch?_

I sat down in a room, the springs barely moving with the added weight.

"Now, what is your name?" The doctor shined a light in my eyes as a nurse was hiding some monsterous torture device.

"I-" I looked at Oliver, who just stared at me. I shuddered. So creepy.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Are you cold?" The other nurse notices my movement.

Ignoring her, I answered the question.

"Aeron." I suddenly felt a whole lot of weight rest on my shoulders.

"Aeron, you're going to be okay. Do you have a last name?"

"King." My voice broke, more weight falling in my stomach now.

The watching nurse sensed something was wrong.

"Aeron? Aeron, can you hear me?"

Everything was fading out now. Aeron. I actually said it. But, my name isn't Aeron. It's Shadow.

_So. Do you believe we're the same person?_

"Copycat."

A nurse rubbed at my temple, bringing me back to reality.

"Stop it." I flinched away. "You're doing it wrong."

"Miss. King, these are trained professionals. They can clean a wound."

I stared at them doubtfully. It just feels wrong.

_Someone slapped the wood with a metal object. I looked out, shaking from the leftover jolts of pain._

"_You wanna fix that stomach wound? Still bleedin' "_

_I looked up at my tormentor. _

"_Fine. Bleed to death. Thought you would last longer than tha' "_

_Rocky dropped a metal plate with gauze, syringe, and a needle and thread._

"_Knock yourself out. But, be ready for tomorrow night. You're gonna fight big dogs now."_

_I looked at the gauze, then at my stomach. He was right. Lifting up my shirt, I took the gauze and patted at the wound, soaking up the blood. Then, patting away from it, I took the syringe filled with a clear liquid._

"_Please be something to numb the pain" I begged._

The nurse finally revealed her instrument: a needle filled with blue liquid. I tended as she took a step toward me.

"Medicine to numb the pain." She explained.

"I don't need it." I retorted, flexing my hands.

"Ma'am," She sounded tired. "Please."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll be fine, I promise. This isn't my first time."

She put down the needle, and grabbed the thread.

"This is going to sting." She warned.

"Just do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. So that was impressive." Oliver tried to make small talk, but I cringed away. He persisted.

"And they ran a physical. Eating disorder, reflexes off the chart, 90% of your body is scar tissue, 75 pounds," He was reading off a paper now.

"Oh, and excellent hearing and eyes, and- my personal favorite- able to lift 6280 pounds if desired."

"Luckily, they didn't make me throw anything. Might've killed someone." I muttered to myself.

"Do you have any intentions of telling anyone what happened the last seven years?" He prodded, making the hairs in my neck rise.

"No." I snipped, wrapping my arms around myself.

"We're not leaving yet. You're going to meet my friend Laurel."

So it was him that Laurel was calling. Guilt rested in my stomach.

He opened the door, and I followed in his wake, not wanting to get to close. The frail woman I attacked was in bed, surrounded by beeping machines. They all seem to be saying, "There. There is the monster that attacked her!"

I didn't want to meet her face, afraid that she'd open her eyes and recognize me.

"Ollie?" She groaned softly, and he grabbed her hand. "Hey, I'm here. I'm here." He whispered.

"Ollie!" She jumped, her eyes flew open, making me flinch.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe. Nothing's going to get you."

Her eyes traveled to me, and they grew wide.

"Ollie, I was attacked. This- this thing attacked me and it- it drank my blood. Ollie-"

Oliver's phone began to ring. He apologized to Laurel, and took the call. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"I'll be there." He said flatly, hanging up.

"Laurel, something's come up. I'll be back, I promise."

"Stay here." He ordered me, and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I moved and she inhaled quickly.

"You- you attacked-"

I furrowed my brow, pretending to be confused. "What?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. I saw your face, and I know it was you."

I gave up on lying.

"Yes, but I wasn't in control." I looked to the ground.

"In control? You're insane."

"Okay, I am. But, you can't tell anyone. Not until I figure this out." I gripped the bar next to her bed, my knuckles white. Then, it bent under my touch, and I jumped back. I put my shaking hands in my pockets.

"Why? How?" She gaped at the bar.

"I don't know, okay?" I choked, then took a deep breath to steady myself.

"You got lucky. I killed someone yesterday. The voice in my head told me. I was asleep, and it took over." It sounded a lot better in my head.

"You realize what you've just said, right?" She tensed up.

"You don't believe my word, fine. Here's something you can believe." I gave control to the voice, and it reluctantly took it.

_What are you doing?_

"Getting us an ally."

_I don't want one_

"I do."

I looked through the voice's eyes, and I saw Laurel choke.

"Oh my God." She covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"I should've killed you." The voice hissed, claws extracting.

"No!" I roared, ripping my control back. I fell to my knees, breathing hard. I put my hand to my hair. Great. Just great. The ears are still there. And so's the tail.

"You can't tell anyone." I got out around my fangs.

"Oh my God." She said again, more with pity.

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to kill anyone. I've been missing for seven years, and I can barely remember anything. But, this is something I'm going to have to fight alone.. I need to figure this out before anyone else does and uses me. You can't tell anyone.

Felt the fang size reduce a little, and my ears buried themselves in my hair, almost invisible from afar.

"I'll help you." Laurel swallowed hard.

"And we'll get through this."

"Thank you." I said breathlessly just as Oliver stormed through the door.


	10. Dead Promises

"Aeron, I'm- oh." I had jumped behind Laurel's bed, sliding under it.

"Where's the girl I left you with?"

Laurel paused before answering. "She followed you out seconds after leaving."

"Dammit, of course she did." and I heard him run out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Oliver doesn't know?" She furrowed her brow.

"Of course not." I rolled out, brushing dust bunnies off me.

"Oh, don't tell me you're scared of him." She laughed, then held her breath from the pain.

"Of course I am. I'm surprised you dated him!" I defended myself.

"How did you know I dated him?" She eyed me, now suspicious.

"Just how you knew I was afraid of him. Now, I will need to wait here until all of this goes away." I motioned to my face.

"Can I try something?" She asked suddenly. I felt extremely uncomfortable, not knowing if she was going to hurt me or something else.

"Sure, I guess." I gingerly sat down next to her, and she scratched behind my ear. I didn't know how to feel about this so I just leaned into her touch, my throat emitting a low growling pitch.

"I always wanted a dog." I tensed up for a moment, but then relaxed. "But I never thought it would be half human."

I laughed weakly, then got up. I touched my ear, glad that it was back to normal. That would mean that everything else was, too.

A nurse came in, ushering me out. She slammed the door in my face, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Oliver muttered angrily in my ear. "I leave for fifteen minutes, and then you disappear."

I felt my fear bubble inside me and I ducked under his hand. He really can't stop touching me.

In the car, he was as solemn as ever.

_We could kill him_

"We can't kill Oliver Queen."

_We would be safe_

"Oh no. Don't question me, understand?"

_I will not be spoken to in such disrespect_

I felt the whole right side of my brain explode. I cried out, clutching my head. I felt the car swerve, which almost made me sick.

"Keep. Driving." forced out.

"See? A little headache isn't going to hurt me."

_Oh, I'm just getting started_

I felt all the blood in my veins light on fire, and I gritted my teeth.

"We both know that's an old trick"

_Oh, so let's spice it up a little bit_

I heard Oliver sharply inhale, and I looked down. My skin was prickled with goosebumps. I knew what was coming immediately.

My heart and stomach felt like acid was being painted on them, then sprayed down with salty lemon juice.

Oliver slammed on the brakes, and I was thrown forward.

"Hang in there." He scooped me into his arms, and my instincts wanted to fight back. But the front of my brain throbbed and exploded, causing me to break out in mental spasms. I felt my fangs come back, and I felt the control slipping through my grasp.

"No. I'll tell Oliver."

_He'll kill us both_

"But you would be dead"

_I'll stop once you pass control to me_

I opened my eyes slightly. Oliver put me on a table, and I grabbed his wrist before he stabbed a needle into my leg.

"Count- to three." I hissed through my teeth. He looked confused, and I didn't have time to explain to him. He noticed the silent message.

"One." he started, staring at my leg, drawing a bead of blood from holding the needle too close.

"Two-" I lost control, and the voice rose gratefully to take it.

"Three." He injected the substance into the voice's bloodstream, and I felt the voice start to lose consciousness.

_I'll- I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill everyone that knows you." _

And the voice was asleep. It was an odd feeling. It was like static waves coursing in the back of your head. I sat in silence, happy that the bad presence wasn't there anymore.

I forced my eyes open, knowing I would have to wake up eventually.

"Oh my God." Felicity jumped back, pressing a hand to still herself. "You are one scary person to wake up with."

I furrowed my brow, and she realized her wording sounded really wrong.

"I mean, like, I wake up to come down and check on you and you jump up like a vampire. Sorry." She pushed up her glasses. I noticed that she was wearing popsicle pajama bottoms. It turns out that being in my head makes time go really fast.

"And were you crying?" She pointed at my face. I wiped my eyes self consciously. I swung my feet off the table.

"Woah. You just gained consciousness. Is that smart?"

"Yup. I just need to walk it off." I stumbled to the desk chair in front of the screens.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding all information on Aeron King."

"Why? She's dead. Died seven years ago."

"No, she didn't." I bit my lip as I discarded screens and pulled up a new one.

"Aeron Shadow King. Died at age 27 , May 16th 2008 from a car crash. A body was found, but too badly burned to authenticate. Educated guess claimed it was Miss King's body." I read aloud.

I slammed my elbows on the table, burying my head in my hands.

"Dammit, I'm dead. Somehow, they killed me the day they took me.

I peeked through my hands

"Finnick Seth King. Committed suicide at age 7 by knife in the throat. 2009. Caused by depression of his sister's death-"

I stopped, tears threatening to spill.

I can't do this anymore. I killed my little brother." I stood up with some difficulty.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. This is all somebody else-" Felicity put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No. Don't stand there and tell me it's not my fault. I didn't try hard enough to escape Michael. And someone died for it. A seven year old boy killed himself. He had a great life ahead of him, and I was the reason he ended it. And I don't even remember him!"

Tears spilled down my face. I couldn't morn because I didn't know who he was. Something's wrong with that.

"I can't pretend that I've been through the same thing, but you can't blame yourself. Go home. See the rest of your family. Things will get better."

"Some people are better dead. I am better dead." I muttered.

"I need to clear my head." The voice was waking up, and I didn't want anyone to see me spasm out if it attacks me again.

"Okay. I'm here if you want to talk." She offered as I ran up the stairs and into the club's alley.

"Where are you going?" Oliver's vice cam from behind me, and I instinctively reached for an invisible knife. Where did I get these weird reflexes from?

"Away. Please don't hurt me." I crossed my arms over my chest. It was already a habit when I was around Oliver.

"When will you understand that I have no intention of hurting you?" I cringed away from his tone of voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be Arrowing right now?" I said loud enough for only him to hear.

"No. I'm looking out for you right now."

"I'm fine. I'll always be fine." I turned on my heel just as Oliver grabbed my arm, turning me back to him.

"You almost died. Again. For the second time this week. You can't be fine."

I took a rattly breath. "Most people can't tell the difference between fine and dying. So, I'm 100% okay."

"Something happened to you for seven years. You may not remember, but I see it on your face when you do. You're going to have to let someone in. You have to let someone in, or it'll tear you apart." Oliver's voice rose with each sentence, making me break down.

"Take your own advice, then!" I yelled. He stood there, staring at me with no expression at all.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." I pulled myself carefully out of his grip and bolted down the alley to the front of the club.

_You win this round_

"I don't need this right now"

_What I did was wrong. I'll be nicer_

"If this is you trying to get permission to hunt, you've failed."

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let's make a deal_

"What kind of deal?"

_I won't bother you if you let me hunt once a week_

"No! You're not going to hurt anyone ever again"

_Fine. But, let's not make rash promises now_

The voice laughed, making me walk faster down an alley.

"Hey pretty lady." A man's voice came from against the brick wall.

"You look stressed. Wanna talk about it?" I whirled around to see a man a little younger than me walk quickly to me.

"I can help you." I had started walking backwards, and my back hit the wall.

"But I'm not asking, really. You look familiar. I haven't seen you on the news anywhere, have I?"

"Back off, or I'll tear your throat out." The voice and I growled as one.

"What? Are you afraid I won't take care of you? I'll be a gentil-" The voice took over my hands my claws extracted, digging into the man's wrist. He looked at me with a face of horror and awe.

"What-" The voice completely took control, and I cut his trachea with a single claw.

_Ah. He's young for what he wanted_

"You just killed someone!"

_I saved your life. Be grateful_

The voice had its fill of the boy, then left the body behind, licking its claws.

_Here's your body back. Not one speck of blood on you, may I point out._

I tasted the metallic blood in my mouth, and almost threw up in the street.

_Careful. That would not be pretty. _The voice took control of something that kept the blood down.

"This is disgusting. How can you live?"

_Think about it. Does it taste like blood, or does it taste like a new drink?_

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I hate you so much."

_Then you truly hate yourself_

I heard the voice growl in happiness.

"I need to get back to Oliver. I don't think I can be by myself anyways."

I started back from where I came from, buiring my chin in my coat, trying to put my overflowing cup of guilt somewhere. I've decided that I'll never lose control. I would rather die than kill another person for food.


	11. Redemption

"_Entry sixty three. I've been staying with the Queens for six months now. Overall, I've gotten about seven hours of sleep. I nicked a pair of handcuffs and was able to get twenty minutes of sleep. When I woke up, though, she had broken through and was halfway out the window. It's getting worse. Oliver's noticing that something's up. I know that I sport a pair of black bags under my eyes, but I forgot to put makeup on today. Arrow update: we finally caught the rising heir to carry on a new drug much like the one that was used against me. Before he could talk, though, some sniper killed him."_

I took a sip of my cup of triple espresso. I think my body's becoming immune to it now. Probably going to have to add another caffeine shot.

"_She's been asking to kill someone, and I'm pretty sure that she did again earlier this week. Oliver found a body drained of blood yesterday, but told us today. That would be a total of twelve bodies. He's after me, but he has no idea where to start. If I didn't know who was killing them, neither would I."_

I bit my pen hard enough to remake it into its formal circle. I almost dropped it from the sudden burst of strength. The voice laughed at its little prank.

"_It's only a matter of time until they ask about my sleepless nights. I know I've said this multiple times, but the way people have been acting are making me nervous. Then again, that could be from lack of sleep. Oliver-"_

I heard the sound of a bow being pulled back, and I forced myself not to stiffen.

"I can catch it. I'll catch the arrow, throw it back at him, and run. The light switch is right here. I'll-"

The string was released, and I caught a dart just before it entered through my neck. Tranquilizer. I turned off the light and dashed under the bed, the paper I was writing on in invisible ink fluttered.

I heard a slow inhale, and a growling exhale. Oliver. I knew it.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I threw the dart across the floor as my response.

"Good point."

He was silent as he walked around my room. Then, his feet stopped at the desk I was writing at. He was still for a moment until he was looking under the bed.

"Found you." He said with an evil grin on his face.

I almost had a heart attack. Banging my head in the bed, I scrambled to the middle where I thought he couldn't get me.

"Can we please just- oh, forget it." He snatched my foot with lightning quick reflexes. I dug my fingernails into the wood until it was my claws doing the work. I yelped, which caused my only anchor to retract.

I tumbled into Oliver's lap, and I struggled to get away from him as fast as possible. To my dismay, he wrapped his arms around my chest, immobilizing me.

"Please just hear me out. Whatever you're doing needs to stop. Now. You looked like you haven't heard of sleep today." He paused, letting me struggle to no avail.

"When was the last time you slept?"

I fidgeted, not wanting to answer the question.

"Tell me, or I won't let you go."

"Sixty three days." I whispered. "Seven hours in all."

I could tell Oliver was trying to keep his emotions in check. I've been around him long enough to know his responses. But, I can't read him like how I read Felicity and Diggle.

"Why?"

"I don't want to remember." I felt myself fold in half.

Oliver was silent, then I felt his fingers trace my hair. I cringed at his touch.

"It's okay to be scared-"

"You don't understand." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Things happen when I remember, and I can't do anything about it."

"Then I'll be here so nothing happens."

I shook my head, but I knew I didn't have a choice.

"I'll give you two options, then. I'll stay here until you fall asleep, or I give you a tranquilizer and stay here until you fall asleep even faster."

He didn't know that putting me to sleep would leave him defenseless to my other half. So I minus well be able to wake up by my own will.

_Aren't you scared of him?_

"Scared of him more than you."

_Wow. I must be losing my touch._

Oliver picked me up like one would pick up a child and put me in bed. He hesitated for a moment, then climbed in with me.

"You'll be fine, okay? I won't let you leave."

_Eh. I have no intentions of hunting tonight anyway. You're exhausting._

"Thanks for that now."

Oliver locked eyes with me, and I suppressed a shudder.

"You'll be okay, I promise."

And, for the first time, I completely let my guard down in front of Oliver. I needed sleep, or I couldn't fight it if she came back for real.

"_We've got somethin' good for everyone!" Rocky stood up on a table, throwing his arms to the people. I looked up through the chicken wire. I already killed the tiger. What do they want now"_

"_No questions. Questions mean parox serum." I scolded myself. _

"_We is gonna git her a man! See if e is good enough fur our Alfa!"_

_He only uses the term "our Alfa" when he's really drunk. I wonder what he has signed me up for this time. _

_A burly man was pushed into the arena. He flexed and pumped his arms to rile up the crowd. In the corner of my eye, I saw money fIashing in earnest for a bet. pulled the knife from the pit bull's head._

"_Gonna kill me with a knife when I have this?" The man pulled a whip with a metal claw at the end. He snapped it, and I felt a stinging pain across my chest._

"_Come at me, little girl." He snarled._

_He got me several times, and I couldn't fight back. Then, the whip nailed my back, and I dug my knife into it my sheer luck, cutting off the metal claw. I saw fear in the man's eyes, which means he would start making rash decisions._

_He stuck again, and I wrapped it around my wrist._

_He tried to get it back, but I yanked back, doing a flip to get him closer. _

_There was a crack, and then a squeal. The man fell to his knees, clutching his arm. _

_I stepped up to him, and the people yelled in excitement and denial. _

"_You won't hurt me, will ya?" The man had tears streaming down his face. I kept a stony face, and pointed to the dead dog. How eyes filled with horror, and I started punching him. Blood poured down his face, and he fell on his back._

_I scrambled on top of him, but the man was too beat up and tired to do anything. I heard the death rattle from up above, and I twirled the knife in my hands. Faster and faster, don't think about the thing your doing._

_I saw pure fear in the man's eyes, and I chose that time to drive the knife home._

"Okay, let's try again." Laurel put her gloves up, but I just dropped on the mat, exhausted.

"Please, not again." I shook my head, my tail bristling.

"Then you can't expect to push through this."

I took a deep breath, then got up slowly.

"One more time." I groaned.

I tensed my muscles, and I felt Shadow pulse with power. Using a stream of that power, I sent a hook at Laurel. She blocked it, then put me on defense.

Shadow rose to attack, and I fought it down. Then, Laurel tripped me, and I bounced back off the ground, kicking her in the chest. She stumbled, and my claws extracted. I gripped my wrist, fighting down the temptation to end her life. Laurel landed a blow to my stomach, but I fought her wrist and flipped her onto her back. She cried out in pain, and I realized I was digging my claws into her skin.

I ripped my control and forced the now roaring river back to Shadow.

I fell back into my back next to Laurel. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the power coursing through my body.

"You can't collapse out in the field." Laurel groaned.

"I also can _kill _people in the field." I countered.

"You can't. Remember what I said about that? You lose a piece of yourself every time you take a life. If you kill, there will be more Shadow than Aeron."

"Shadow's a bitch, but we're still in the same body." I flipped onto my stomach. Shadow made my heart light on fire for that remark.

"Oliver used to struggle with the same thing. He would lose a part of himself to the Arrow. That's why he doesn't kill anymore. That and his vow to his best friend Tommy."

"The one you used to date? Anyway, I don't think the Arrow talks to Oliver and contributes to a conversation."

Shadow stopped the burning and resulted to stinging.

"Hey guys… I just had an idea." Felicity walked in. She rolled into her seat, and the never ending sound of keys started up again.

"Michael Detroit used a certain type of component called dichlorophenoxy-acetic acid. It's used a large component in herbicides. So, I was thinking, what company has a large branch in agriculture?"

She pressed a few keys, and Laurel got up while I just flipped onto my back again. My "additional" features have finally disappeared.

"Cybacor Industries. Opened almost ten years ago. And guess the founder?"

"Michael Detroit?" Laurel grimmanced.

"Actually no. Colten Detroit did. Could be a brother."

Oliver walked in, his eyes resting on me. I instinctively ran my tongue over my teeth to check my fangs. Gone for the most part.

"Did you get anything?"

"Yup. The main herbicidal manufacturing warehouse was abandoned seven years ago. He could be there."

Oliver grabbed his bow.

"Thea, Laurel, suit up."

"Um, Oliver?" Laurel crosses her arms.

"Can we take Aeron out? I want to see if she can handle it." My head snapped up, and I shook my head.

"Sure. If you can get her a mask."


End file.
